Mary Jane 3:A reckoning
by Spidyrocks-3
Summary: Mary Jane is caught in the same web as Peter Parker's girlfriend and trusted advisor. Things get hot when Norman Osborn comes back into the picture, putting Peter and MJ's relationship and Harry's life at stake


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spider-man characters or the Mary Jane books. Those belong to Marvel (Ultimate Spider-Man) & Judith O' Brian. She is a genius and I love her books. R&R!

Ch.1

_Dear Diary,_

_These days have gone by really slow with school, and term tests around the corner. Mom's job with Sky Blue has been keeping her occupied, and Mr. Stacey drops by when he can. Gwen is pretty happy seeing my mom with her dad, it's kinda funny actually seeing my mom giving her tips; and out shopping with us. According to her, when her parents divorced; her mom practically forced custody of her to her dad. How sad is that? It's going to be mine and Peter's anniversary soon!I wonder what Peter has in mind… I know Wendy is going to have a great time with Bertie! I am sooo happy for her, since she and Bertie hooked up over the winter holidays. As for my life so far, I am content with Peter and I've joined the drill team to replace ballet. It was totally awesome while I had that "Scholarship" but I've decided I want to focus on other things; even though I still have dancing in my life I've decided to go for a future acting career like my mom. It's something to shoot for right? All in all, I can say I am happy._

Midtown High was as bustling as normal during lunchtime. Mary Jane was just happy to be out of class, and be sitting with Peter and her friends. Sitting at the usual lunch spot were herself, Peter, Wendy and Bertie, Harry, Gwen, and not to mention a few members of the drama club. After sitting herself down at the table she glanced down at the thick soggy French fries on her tray. Looking up she caught the glace of Peter, who responded with a shy smile. '_I am the luckiest girl in the world_' Mary Jane thought.

"… So like I was saying we should make the opening act with everyone bursting in around the carousel…"

"Do you really think that will work Bertie?"

Smiling, MJ gave Peter's foot a nudge under the table. Peter replied this action by placing his hand over Mary Jane's leaning hand on the table seat.

The couple blocked out the outside noise of the crowded cafeteria reading each other's faces. Straitening up Gwen piped, "So… anyone have anything interesting going on?" Waiting for a response in the group Wendy turned to Bertie.

"Well…We sure do, right Bertie?" She asked, gazing lovingly at him. "Well, you say so chica…" Bertie winked; Wendy grined.

"You know I do, Romeo…" She teased back, rolling the 'R' passionately.

"That is great for you two, Wendy," said Mary Jane. "Thanks, Hear that Bertie? We make a great team," said Wendy, nudging Bertie.

"Ok, Ok, I think we get it you guys," Harry began. "You know, not all of us have a special person in their lives right now."

"Why is that Harry?" asked Gwen. Haven't found her yet, besides there are so many who want me that I don't know who to pick," Harry said playfully.

Gwen frowned, and Mary Jane grinned; she should have known to expect that response from Harry Osborn, past playboy of the school.

"You'll find her Harry, I know you will," Mary Jane replied. At that Peter squeezed her hand lightly, then turning she looked straight into his eyes again; smiling.

"Well thanks for the support not that I really need it..." Harry winked. I gotta go, court hearing on my dad," Harry said getting up. "See ya later."

"Bye!" Everyone said in unison as Harry left. "Wow," Mary Jane began. "How long has it been… three years right?" she asked, directing it at Peter.

"Yea and Harry is still getting compensation from his old man," Peter replied.

'_I still feel bad for him,' _Mary Jane thought, taking in the progress of Harry's readjusting over the years.

The rowdy theater crowd had long left leaving Wendy, Bertie, Peter, Mary Jane, and Gwen.

"Yea, I heard about the Osborn case on the news, it got pretty far, I didn't even go here at the time," Gwen stated. "It was pretty messy, the news was here for a week remember? Poor Harry," Wendy said, reminding Mary Jane that she had a fling for him at the time.

"Yea, poor dude," said Bertie. Peter cleared his thought. "Well, he's still getting things together for himself; he told me his mom had moved back into the mansion, so he should be getting back on his feet again."

"Yea," Mary Jane murmured solemnly. _'I hope so.'_ she thought.

The last two periods after lunch felt as if a cat being dragged into a shower. Finally in eight period, Mary Jane stared at the clock as the teacher babbled on and on. Harry had not yet returned, as his desk remained empty in the row besides hers, making her wonder how the case was going.

'_He's more than likely to remain serving jail time after what he did'_ thought Mary Jane, caught in the oblivion of the molasses moving clock.

Suddenly, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, turning around she was slipped a yellow folded piece of parchment. Cautiously looking up at the teacher, she slowly opened the note which read,

"_MJ, meet me at my house after school ASAP!" P.P_

Slowly closing the note she glanced in Peter's direction, who simply nodded. Mary Jane quickly scribbled a note, "_ok_" and flashed it at Peter in reply. Peter smiled and MJ faced the unnoticing teacher again.

'_I wonder what's up?' _MJ thought to herself. 'Maybe aunt May is in financial trouble and she needs help? But with Peter's job in the mix and Aunt May probably receiving checks?'

The question lay unanswered as she stood in front of the Parker's door an hour later. It felt weird to think about Uncle Ben standing at the same spot when he was shot here so many months ago.

Shuddering, she gave the door a few knocks, upon which May promptly answered. "Oh hi Mary Jane! Peter is expecting you upstairs dear, come right in," she chimed.

"Thank you Aunt May," Mary Jane replied upon heading into the familiar living room. As Mary Jane reached the foot of the stairs, Aunt May gave her a light tap on the shoulder. Turning around, Aunt May gave her a stern look.

"Just let me know if you need anything, remember I am going to be right down here, and I can hear you," she warned. "Yes mamm," Mary Jane replied. When was the last time she'd used those words? She wondered, heading up the stairs.

Reaching his door, M.J gave it a quick tap, and acknowledging her presence he answered, "Come in," M.J let herself in to find Peter sitting on a neatly made bed. "Hey Peter," she greeted, smiling and sat herself down on the bed likewise next to Peter.

Glancing around, she recalled having long childish talks giggling and laughing until Mrs. Parker called them down to eat. Those days were soo long ago, but the memories were still fresh. It seemed like an eternity as they both sat on the bed just being in front of each other, Peter kept his head down but the look in Peter's eyes registered that he was thinking about something really hard.

Breaking the Ice, Mary Jane said, "Soo… What did you want to see me about?" She asked, and as she looked at him she wondered if he even heard her. Glancing up, he looked into her eyes for a long while and smiling to assure himself he spoke,

"Ok M.J, I know you're not going to believe this and I don't think you are going to be surprised I'm…"

"PETER! CALL FOR YOU!" Came aunt May's abrasive voice. Silently cursing under his breath, Peter stood up, gave M.J a glancing apology and rushed out the door. Sighing, M.J got up from the bed, walked to the door and careened her head as far out as she could to try to listen to the conversation.

'_Who could be calling with such important news?'_ M.J thought to herself. _'Does it have to do with me coming over?'_

…. "Really?" she heard Peter's voice say in a surprised tone. "So he's… yea, that's great… sure… alright then, bye." With a sharp "Click", Peter the phone back up. Hearing Peter's steps up the hall, Mary Jane rushed back into the room and plopped herself down on the bed again.

"I can't believe this…" She heard Peter say as he made his way into the room. "What can't you believe Peter?" M.J asked curiously. Peter threw himself down on the bed adjacent to Mary Jane and faced her, "It was Harry, he said they got his father out of jail," Peter said registering the look of disbelief in M.J's face.

"How? I thought he had a good amount of jail time to serve," M.J stated. Peter shook his head. "I thought so too, but Harry said his dad's lawyers successfully persuaded the court that he had spent enough time in prison for his… wrongdoings and since he no longer had access to the formula he said he'd cleaned up his act and he was promptly set go."

As Mary Jane soaked this in Peter never took his eyes off her. He felt discouraged that his plan to release the truth about his alter ego was foiled again, and he would more than likely have to wait for another chance when he could spill the beans.

"Well, I hope Mr. Osborn is telling the truth that he's learned his lesson trough all this, what we did," she said, recalling the big mess with OZ drinks that practically made the whole school into roaring roid junkies.

Peter nimbly nodded, but M.J noticed Peter's gaze looked distant like it did moments before the call… 'Hey, what did he want to tell me?' M.J wondered again. Before she could open her mouth, Peter started, "I really hope so Mary… but what if it's just a ploy to make everyone believe he's changed, but he has something else up his sleeve? What if he plans to hurt more people?"

Saying this, Peter was staring down at the ground as if it could possibly have an answer for him. Sensing some needed reassurance, M.J slid her hand on top of Peter's. Feeling this, Peter gingerly looked up into M.J's sparkling eyes. Squeezing his hand M.J replied, "Tiger… I'm sure they wouldn't have released him if they found he was going to be a continuous threat right? Besides like you said, he no longer has access to that formula right?" she asked doing her best to keep reassurance in sight.

"Well, you got a point there, I mean why would he be looking for more trouble after all he's gone through," he said in a strong tone. Mary Jane smiled, just as another train of thought hit her. Checking her watch, her eyes widened. "Oh no, Peter; I told my mom I wouldn't stay too long, I said I'd help her patch some new ideas for Sky Bleu!" she exclaimed.

Looking into Peter's eyes she noticed a tinge of sadness flicker as he saw M.J get up from the bed. "I'm sorry Peter…" she said getting her things. Tuning back to him she said, "Wait, what did you want to…" But Peter interrupted, "That's ok go ahead I have a few pictures for the Bugle anyway," he reassured. "Alright then, see you later," she said, but not before embracing him and locking eyes; they finished with a lingering kiss.

Parting from the kiss, she stared into Peter's eyes again and whispered, "Bye." Peter just smiled, and a few moments later after peter headed to the basement to go get the pictures and biding bye to May; she realized she still had no idea he had wanted to talk about.

A/N: Forgive me if it was a bit too long, I tend to do that… Judith O Brian is a great writer, and in case you have not read her books, I strongly advise that you should. This story is based off of Mary Jane two, written early 2004, a sequel to Mary Jane; written in 2003. Both are great books written in the perspective of Mary Jane in the Ultimate Spider-Man universe. Please R&R! I am a known slacker, but I promise chapter two in the works! Hope you don't mind that I had to tweak it a bit.


End file.
